This invention relates generally to recreational vehicles and more particularly to a telescoping drain assembly permanently mounted on the vehicle and usable for discharging liquid waste from the vehicle to a suitable storage location such as an underground tank.
Present day recreational vehicles that include collection tanks for waste water and sewage are in wide use. Periodically, such tanks must be emptied. Only rudimentary removal mechanisms are provided for emptying the waste from recreational vehicles. Examples are flexible hoses that are stored in an external cabinet on the vehicle and which must be connected to the discharge pipe on the vehicle and then manipulated to connect to an underground storage tank or the like. These hoses necessarily involve human handling of the waste material both during connection of the hose to the vehicle and in storage of the hose following use to drain the vehicle tanks since some of the waste clings to the hose. In addition, connection or disconnection of the mechanisms often involves crawling around the vehicle on typically soiled pavement near the underground storage tank inlet. As a result, present day systems for removing the stored liquid waste from recreational vehicles are very unsatisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a telescoping drain assembly that enables removal of this waste without the previously unavoidable mess and inconvenience that this entailed for the vehicle operator.